I wanna save that light
by Your.Guardian
Summary: Nico levanta lentamente la mirada. Los ojos de Will resplandecen. Nunca los había visto relucir de esa forma. Se jura a sí mismo en ese instante que hará lo que sea para salvar ese brillo, no importa cuál sea el precio.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Percy Jackson pertenecen, afortunadamente, a Rick Riordan. [Si fueran mios, la mayoria de ellos ya estarian muertos.] (:**

* * *

><p>Esta oscuro. Muy oscuro. Gritos se escuchan a través de la niebla, rompiendo el silencio bruscamente. El rio lo empuja hacia abajo, tratando de ahogarlo, tratando de hundirlo. Voces le susurran al oído, voces extrañas, antiguas. <em>"Deberías rendirte, no vales nada."<em> Quiere hacerlo, quiere dejar de luchar. _"Eres un monstruo, un error, un desperdicio."_ Las lágrimas se mezclan con el agua. Tienen razón. ¿Por qué sigue vivo? Ya no está respirando, ya no quiere hacerlo. No tiene sentido. Imágenes pasan por su mente, reproduciéndose como una vieja película en blanco y negro. Ve a su madre diciéndole lo mucho que lo quiere en italiano, a Bianca despidiéndose, a Hazel abrazándolo y a Reyna revolviéndole el cabello como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. A Jason y Percy defendiéndolo como si fuera su hermano menor, Annabeth sonriéndole, Piper besando su mejilla y Frank jugando Mitomagia. Leo jugándole una broma, su padre estando orgulloso de él. Y a Will. Ve a Will parado frente a él, molesto por alguna razón. En medio del sufrimiento, logra sonreír. ¿Era esto uno de esos flashbacks de los que tanto hablan los mortales? ¿En dónde ven toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos antes de morir?

No, no lo era.

Los recuerdos comienzan a cambiar. Se retuercen, se transforman, se vuelven más oscuros. La muerte de Bianca, el rayo que mató a su madre. Percy diciéndole que no pudo salvar a su hermana, la risa de Eros resonando en sus oídos, Hazel rechazándolo. Burlas. Todos se están burlando de él; Jason, Frank, Leo, incluso Will. "No eres mi hijo." Murmura Hades, volteándose y dejándolo solo, como si no fuera nada más que un animal, un animal que merecía ser sacrificado.

_Solo déjenme morir._

Es entonces cuando comienza a gritar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear esas visiones. Por un momento, funciona. Pero luego, detrás de sus párpados, logra distinguir figuras. Sombras se contorsionan en la oscuridad, formando brazos y piernas. Se estiran hacia él, tratando de agarrarlo, de llevarlo a su reino.

Su garganta duele, ¿es que nadie puede oírlo?

_Solo._

Lleva una mano a su cintura, buscando su espada, aunque sabe que no servirá de nada. Le sorprende la facilidad con la que puede moverse por debajo del agua. No la encuentra. Si antes estaba aterrado, ahora esta desesperado. Levanta las muñecas y de algún modo, siente las heridas en ella, la sangre manchando sus brazos, sus ropas y su rostro. ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Algo golpea su rostro con fuerza, provocando que abra los ojos nuevamente. Los recuerdos vuelven, pero se esfuerza en ignorarlos. Una figura de Mitomagia flota frente a él. Es Hades. Su hermana había muerto por ese estúpido pedazo de chatarra.

_Lo he perdido todo._

Las figuras de la oscuridad están hundiéndolo cada vez más profundo, lo están llevando a un lugar del que no tiene escapatoria. Las voces no paran, tampoco las imágenes.

Y entonces ..

— ¿Nico?

Abre los ojos.

Está en su cabaña, acostado en su cama, temblando. _Ha sido solo una pesadilla_. Se incorpora lentamente, ignorando el ardor en su garganta. _Ha sido una pesadilla, _se repite mentalmente. Traga saliva con fuerza y se pasa una mano por los cabellos. Se suponía que podía controlar sus sueños.

— ¿Estás bien?

Fija sus ojos en el dueño de aquella voz. Will. El muchacho está sentado en el costado de su cama, mirándolo fijamente. Su cabellera rubia está hecha un desastre, tiene bolsas bajo sus ojos y aun viste el uniforme de la enfermería. Ha estado trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo. Nico no sabe como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, le había dicho varias veces que si seguía exigiéndose tanto a sí mismo, eventualmente se rompería; pero por el otro, si no lo hubiera estado haciendo esa noche, probablemente no lo habría escuchado. Sus ojos azules le devuelven la mirada sin inmutarse. Por más cansado que este, siempre tienen un brillo especial cuando lo miran.

El hijo de Apolo le sonríe.

Y es Nico quien se rompe esta vez.

Sin responder a sus preguntas, rodea su cuello con los brazos y lo acerca a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Will se sorprende. Sabe lo mucho que Nico odia el contacto físico. Eso no impide que corresponda, claro. Coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y entierra el rostro en su cuello, susurrando cosas a su oído, tratando de calmarlo.

— No era real, Nico, no era real. Estas bien, ¿vale? Todo está bien.

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas y a manchar su camisa verde de cirujano. Odia esa camiseta. Los sollozos se abren paso a través de sus labios y ya no puede soportarlo. Llora. Llora como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Bianca. Llora porque está asustado. Porque se siente solo. Porque extraña a su hermana. Porque necesita a Hazel, a Reyna y a Jason. Porque piensa que es un monstruo.

Y porque quiere a Will.

Pasó tanto tiempo intentando negarlo, que ahora la realidad lo golpea. Todas esas tardes en la enfermería, las noches alrededor de la fogata, los sonrojos involuntarios, las miradas perdidas y las mariposas esqueléticas en su estómago. Lo quiere.

Se separa lentamente para verlo a los ojos. Azul y negro. Luz y oscuridad. Will continua sonriendo, esa sonrisa que hace que todas las paredes que Nico había levantando a su alrededor, todas esas defensas, se vuelvan polvo. El rubio lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas y limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Se siente enrojecer.

— Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

Y entonces el polvo se dispersa completamente, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Nico se acerca y une sus labios, sin decir aun palabra alguna. Espera el rechazo, espera que Will lo empuje, espera que se burle de él y que lo abandone. Espera incluso que lo golpee.

Sin embargo, no espera que corresponda.

Will hace un sonido de exasperación, como si estuviera esperando esto desde hacía años, y devuelve el beso de forma casi desesperada. Vuelve a rodear su cintura con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él para mantenerlo cerca. Y Nico deja de pensar. No le importa el hecho de que este en pijamas, de que tal vez tenga mal aliento, de que sean las 4 de la mañana y estén solos en su cabaña. No. Lo único que su cerebro logra procesar es Will. El sabor de sus labios, la forma en que su boca se mueve contra la suya, el modo en que susurra su nombre entre besos.

Solo cuando el oxigeno se vuelve estrictamente necesario, rompen el contacto.

Nico levanta lentamente la mirada. Los ojos de Will resplandecen. Nunca los había visto relucir de esa forma. Se jura a sí mismo en ese instante que hará lo que sea para salvar ese brillo, no importa cuál sea el precio. Sus labios empiezan a formar una pequeña e inocente sonrisa. Y Will lo besa nuevo, más suave esta vez, más lento y más íntimo. Un beso lleno de promesas, esperanzas e ilusiones.

— Me gusta tu pijama de Batman, aunque entre la Liga de la Justicia y los Vengadores... —murmura sobre sus labios, sonriendo—. Prefiero éste último.

Nico suelta una carcajada mientras se separa y esconde el rostro en su cuello, avergonzado.

— Gran forma de arruinar el romance, Solace.

Will simplemente sacude la cabeza y se mueve un poco para poder verlo a la cara. Nico, aun sonrojado por su comentario, hace lo mismo. Vuelven a estar frente a frente. El hijo de Apolo acaricia una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, examinando sus ojos, notando como un brillo especial se va formando en ellos, el mismo brillo que Nico ve en los de él. Sonríe, jurando, al igual que el hijo de Hades, hacer lo que sea para proteger ese brillo.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que son los Vengadores, ¿cierto?

— No.

— Viejo.

— Idiota.

Ambos rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es lo que sale luego de escuchar todo el día a Imagine Dragons c:<strong>

**bueh.**

**Mer.**


End file.
